Para
by Ren Hikari Akair
Summary: A paranormal adventure story that follows a young girl who tries to understand what's going on with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Is It Real?**

"And just what exactly did you see?" The officer said to me. I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter from what I had been telling him for the past hour or so. By this time I was getting really annoyed.

"It was some type of monster!" I said knowing that this conversation has been going nowhere for it's entire duration.

"Mhm... Yeah, This one's crazy." The officer turned away and walked out of the cold, grey room. I closed my eyes hoping that they actually believed me. It's not everyday you see things like this walking around, then again, I could be wrong.

"Should we look into it?" The other officer said.

"Nah, Her case is just like James'." The first officer said.

"Yeah but isn't that like a century old? Don't you think this new case is worth it?"

"I said no and that's final, and no going rogue." The first officer my sight as the other opened the door for me to leave. I walked towards door but he stopped me.

"Is this the first time this has happened to you?" He asked me but I simply shoved him aside and walked out the police station. I looked straight at the ground and saw a newspaper dated, 6/5/1806.

"Maybe I should get some rest?" I said to myself. I walked east towards the apartment complex of the lower section of the city. Once there I reached for the doorknob, as images of the dead continued to flow through my head.

"Locked." I turned around and saw a very tall man in a business suit staring at me, but the strange thing about it was that his face was completely blank. I don't mean as in some type of expression, no. His face had no depth and no eyes? I quickly turned back around hoping that he would become uninterested and just leave. I checked the door again.

"Still Locked." I began to realize how dumb that was, forgetting that I already tried. I turned back around looking in the direction the man was, but there was no sign of him. Anywhere. I stepped forward and looked both directions before I turned back around to the door.

"AHHH!" I screamed as I jumped backwards seeing the man a few inches from myself. I noticed that he didn't respond, nonewhatsoever.

"Um, Who are you?" I asked nervously, but the man said nothing he just continued staring at me.

"Well... Could you please step aside sir?" And he did exactly as I asked.

"Damn it, I still need my key." I said under my breath, I looked back at the man but he wasn't there. I turned back to the door completely terrified seeing how the door was wide-open. I walked into the kitchen, the lights flickering wildly. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a knife.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I walked slowly towards my bedroom. Just then the front door slammed shut and the decaying face of a man flashed before my eyes, I ran through the short hallway, the monster followed me quickly with one of his legs being completely normal and the other somehow bent a variety of ways. I turned the corner into the bathroom and tried to close the door. The monster stuck one of it's "arms" in the doorway. I examined it as I tried to push harder, I was decaying also but had the length of a yardstick, and the area where the had should have been was sharp, almost as sharp as my knife. Beginning to grow tired the monster charged into the bathroom and the door flung open. I quickly hid behind the door hoping that it wouldn't see me and held my breath. It walked slowly looking around all the tight spaces, then it jumped unto the ceiling and somehow fit it's entire body into the vent. I exhaled and stepped into my bedroom.

"What the hell was that thing?" I looked at the knife in my hand, then the images of what had just happened flashed through my head most of them were of the tall man in the suit and the monster. I fell backwards onto my bed and sat the knife to my left, I turned to my right with my eyes closed. I opened them and saw the face of the monster.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 6

The lights flashed and the 'thing' disappeared.  
"Eli?" My mother's worried voice echoed throughout the room. I quickly hopped out of bed and stood directly infront of mother. "We have been over this one-thousand times! Stop making a mess when you're supposed to be cleaning the house!" I nodded at what she had demanded, this was nothing new for me, for I had always been a slave for my parents. Surely I couldn't blame this on something that never shows up when they're around. It's always lurking somewhere, waiting for just the right moment to strike. Although you may think I would be completely scared beyond logic, this is normal for me.  
"U-Understood." I said qquickly as I got to work on cleaning the entire house. Mother walks off into her room and closes the door. Having full respect for her I spent hours working and cleaning the mess. Father soon walks into the home with muddy shoes and a wet coat. He marches to and fro before taking off his boots and throws his jacket on me as if I were a coatrack. Father had left the door open so that the rain could drench the carpet and make things harder for me. I looked outside to see the man in the suit starring directly at me about from where the lake at the park is, which is about thirty meters away from the door. He points behind me and I question what may be behind me and so I slowly turned around to see nothing but a wall. I turned back and the man was gone. Maybe it was a sign of some sort? A moral... or lesson? The door to my parent's room had made a sound as if it were opened.  
"Why aren't you finished yet?!" Mother exclaimed. "You can't do anything right!" She raised his hand into the air and soon enough I felt a fast sting on my left cheek.  
"M-Mother!" I yelled.  
"Finish the work! Now!" She demanded. I looked back outside to see the man directing me to follow him. "Why are you looking at the door?" I looked back at mother. "You'd better not be thinking about running away!" I turned around quickly and tried to escape, but mother grasped my wrist angrily.  
"Let go!" I shouted keeping my face towards the door.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She yelled at me. I managed to break her grasp and darted out of the front door. I ran in the direction of the man as he turned away from me and as he took one step he disappeared. I continously ran through the park until I reached a forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Slender...

"Where'd you go?" I barely manages to even say as I caught my breath. I wandered completely clueless of which direction I was headed. All I could see was black. I needed some type of light source if I wanted to find the man. Immediately I felt a heavy pain in my chest and I faint, helplessly. I wake up moments later on the ground. I open my eyes slowly to see a cylinder-like device near my hand. I grasp it and feel for around it. "A flashlight?" I said aloud to myself. I flicked the switch and the light flashed on and off quickly before it came to a halt with it being on. I turned around and headed in the direction I wasn't facing. I eventually reached a giant iron barred-like gate. "What? This was never here." Being smart I followed east of the gate, staying close but not too close as an officer may find me and my attempt at trying to run away would have failed me. I walked near the gate but kept my distance from it, hiding behind a tree here and there. Suddenly something had caught my eye. "What's this?" I walked towards the randomly nailed paper into the tree and read it aloud. "Do you believe in fate?" I looked behind me then looked back. "I don't believe in the invieitable, and even if I know the outcome will come about, I will not accept it. No matter what." The wind suddenly picked up but only briefly making the note fly off in the direction of a pathway. I walked tirelessly searching for the man, or any civilation for that matter. When I thought my walking had served no more purpose than staying in place and awaiting my arrest I reached a house like building with another note attached to the side of it. I could see an odd rather slender figure within the building. I walked over to the note trying not to be caught by the person. "You are nothing more than just another worthless reciever, You'll never make anything important of your life. Just accept your death. It's inevitable." I raised a brow and walked over towards the door I thought was the front. As I raised my arm to knock on the wooden door I cold feel the coldness of it pulling my hand towards it. Before my hand cold even make contact I turned around and there he was standing there. The blank-faced man. "Who are you?" He gave no reaction or response whatsoever. "Why are you bothering me?" I asked the man as he simply shook his head no. I thought to myself for a second then realized what he meant. "So I have no business here?" The man turns away. "One more thing Mr... What is a reciever?" Suddenly my head fills with static and none of my body parts can function properly. "M-Mother!" "Do you believe in fate?" "What is a... reciever?" The words flashed throughout my head. What was going on with me? What had I become within the night. Everything suddenly becomes less painful and I recover. I open my eyes to find myself inside of a mansion of somesort with multiple paintings on the walls. I examined one that appeared to be a purple rat with a swirly tail. Suddenly I had a headache and blacked-out. I open my eyes inside of a cave. "What's going on with me...?" I said as I continued.


End file.
